Trunks' thoughts
by Kaien Brief
Summary: What might be going through Trunks' mind as he waits for Goku Update: Okay I am going to extend this
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy, and if you like it or any other one-shot of mine please tell me so maybe I'll try some more, otherwise I'm just doing this while I'm bored. Also I tried using the conscience stream of thought writing method we were recently taught in class, is it any good or should it be avoided for future reference?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Gohan and my mother from the past were the only ones to trust me. Is it just pure coincidence that they were also the only ones I knew in the future? Sure Krillin took a drink too and they all are waiting for Goku with me, but I know they are just curious about me.

I wish I could tell them who I am. I wish I could have claimed myself as Vegeta's son as I killed Frieza, so he knew a Saiyan prince killed him. I wish I could have one real conversation with my father… But that would only prevent my birth in this timeline and I kind of like living so I'm not saying anything.

For years I have wondered what it would be like to talk to my father. I had always imagined that he'd extrude that infamous Saiyan pride and tell me our race's history and have some smug satisfaction that his son turned super Saiyan at age 14. But now as I sit here watching him, maybe he would be smug, after he transformed first, and I doubt I'd get a history lesson. He's so closed off it is hard to imagine him storytelling, impossible even. Perhaps he wants to preserve his history and our planets perfectly, not let anyone mess it up. It's a shame though that our culture will die with my father.

I'm not paying attention to my mother right now but I can tell she's as lively and friendly as Gohan told me she was. How on earth did they get together? Mom vaguely told me it was a 'passion thing' brought about by loneliness, but how? She's surrounded by friends that dumping her playboy boyfriend shouldn't have made too big a dent in her social circle; and he seems accustomed, comfortable in loneliness. Passion obviously thrives in both of them but how was it directed towards one another? And which of these stubborn, prideful people would have dared make the first move. I know my mother all too well and Vegeta is her only rival in those categories.

It must have been her, it had to be. Her stubbornness in getting who she wanted won out over her obduracy in being sought out. That seems the most plausible answer as my father seems like he could do without companionship, he has for who knows how long already.

Sure am glad I didn't live with the two of them for very long, I would have gone deaf. There is no doubt in my mind with those explosive tempers that quiet was an all too rare thing in the Capsule Corp. hallways. Those with sensitive ears should be warned, avoid the complex for the next three years.

I take a glance at my father and he just glared back. Yeah, definitely not the friendly, story telling type.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided to extend this one-shot into a multi-chapter drabble series until the end of Cell, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

Stepping out of the time machine I look at what remains of the Capsule Corp. Complex. I wish I could say it's good to be home but it's not. I much rather take us all away from here. I would take everyone back to the past but it's not possible and if we fail a second I do not think many of us would survive.

I see my mother inside and think of the younger version I saw in the past. That life and vivacity I saw in her is greatly subdued in my own mother. Kept alive only by the thought of her son, me, the only one she has left. I shudder at the thought of all that had to happen to turn my mother into the women that she is now. I do not want that happening again and now that I have split the timeline there is a very good chance it will.

I hope for her sake, for everyone's sake, that Goku heeded my warning. I know that he did believe me, he is very trusting but he is also confident in his abilities even if he doesn't seem it. What I am truly worried about is how he will get everyone else to train in preparation. He will probably tell them the truth or most of it anyway. But will they listen? They are all much more suspicious about me due to my secrecy but it was necessary. I can't go around screwing with the timeline too much.

They probably won't believe him. I wouldn't believe him. They will want proof want to know who I am and if I am trustworthy. Goku may not want to put me at risk but he may be pestered into letting my identity slip. And then what? Without me there to provide proof, like DNA or something, they have no reason to believe. They would probably laugh in his face and tease my parents. Speaking of which my parents and Yamcha would be too busy screaming at each other and Goku to even listen.

And if they do believe him what effect will that have on my parents? Will they come together like they did in my time or will they both be too busy? I really want to be born in that timeline but my presence will have altered their reality in ways I don't understand. Maybe everything changes and I just made things worse? What if, what if…

Calm down Trunks, what happened has happened and you know that better than anybody. There is no changing the past. At least not the one that affects you. If I am not born that is a risk I know I was taking and a price I am willing to pay. I will still be alive here in this timeline. And if the other fighters don't join so what? Mother said Goku would be all that we need and I will be there too.

I will train and prepare to go back in time and fight the androids again. Only this time I will have help. I will have an advantage in my prior knowledge of events and preparation.

I will not let another world fall into destruction because of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Come on was my last chapter really not worth any reviews? I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't do this :( anyway this going thru Trunks' head as he begins training with his father. I won't be doing every episode because then I feel like I'd just be repeating what we all watched because Trunks did voice his opinions often in a few episodes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz**

After years of wanting to spend time with my father, just wanting one conversation I get a whole year with him. Alone.

Be careful what you wish for.

I am grateful that Goku thought of a way to let me train with Father but now that I know a few more things about him…

Mom told me not to expect much. She told me he was a jerk. A big one. But she didn't warn me of the possibility that I would see my father stand there-well float there- as our present counterparts plummeted to their death.

What man just sits there as that happens when he knew he could save them without breaking a sweat? To anyone much less that man's family.

So what if Father's an alien, there are basic morals that all sentient, intelligent creatures follow and protecting their family is one of them.

But he is still my father therefore I must keep him alive for my past self's sake. Sure he may be a little messed up growing up knowing this cold hearted man is his father but it is better. Better than growing up with the same questions I did. Better than growing up with vague thoughts as to whom your father was.

We have been in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for four months and I am beginning to recognize signs of isolation. Humans, even half humans, need human interaction; it's a craving, a necessity. Without it psychological problems begin to appear. But I must stay strong, must dig into my Saiyan roots and persevere. For two reasons:

One I must train and break through the barrier to the next level of power and kill Cell.

Second I must prove myself to my father. I must make him proud. I have to for myself and my past self. If he sees me as a warrior, sees his son in this timeline as full of potential then I'll have accomplished my second and third goals here in the past. That is earn my father's respect and give my alternate timeline self a father to grow with.

To do these things I have to prove myself worthy of being his son in his eyes, prove myself worthy of the title the Prince of Saiyans.

Nowadays that title seems so useless, even more so in my timeline where I am the last Saiyan. But it means something to my father, to me as well now that I begin to understand. It means not just being the ruler of a perfect warrior race. It means pride, dignity, and honor.

His sense of dignity and honor are warped but from what I have heard it is slowly improving.

So every day for the past four months and the next eight months I sit at the kitchen table and train in the vast expanse of nothingness, wishing that my father would change and treat me like his son. Have a conversation with me for just once dang it! I will have the same thoughts that plagued my mind as we waited for Goku so long ago. But I will not despair over it anymore, this is my father. He is who he is and he won't be changing soon.

Eight more months alone with Father. Ugh, help me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I upped the rating for some language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

A tournament. A freakin TOURNAMENT?

What is it with these Androids and their games? I have heard the androids of my future talking about their points systems before. And now this? It is too much, how can monsters like that exist? And in groups? What have we done to deserve this?

Sure I am glad we have more time to train and that we have a chance but what pisses me off is Cell's motive. He wants entertainment. The sheer terror expressed by the humans our warriors futile attempts are enjoyable to watch in his eyes.

And my father and his damned pride. Oh how I thought he had changed. After our time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber we had an understanding. When he proclaimed that I was his son, when he boasted my strength a feeling of joy and pride I had never known before surged through my veins. Ii remained stoic on the outside but inside I was beaming.

Then he just had to go and test his limits. Did he think of his wellbeing? Of his family's? Of the Earth's? No, he didn't, not at all. Can't he be trusted to do anything? Cell's plan was so damned obvious and my father willingly fell for it. I wonder if he has some Napoleon complex.

We get it Father; you are the badass Prince of Saiyans, destroyer of worlds. No one cares if you are 5'3"! You have already proven time and again that it doesn't matter!

My Father is a fool.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Both Father and myself.

What an amateurish move believing that power is everything. Here I was worried that father would have his precious pride hurt if I revealed my true power so I hid it. I thought it would be the ultimate fall back. But Father probably had the ability to reach but he is the ultimate tactician (when he isn't being foolish) he knew that form was useless.

Worst part is some of my attacks could have caused damage had I enough speed to get past Cell's defenses. If only I had focused on channeling my ki into speed in the Time Chamber, I could have won.

I am a fool. I wonder if it runs in the family.

But I will not be foolish now. In the chamber I will train to the best of my abilities and perfect all my techniques and speed. Definitely working the balance between speed and power.

And while here at Capsule Corp. I will still train but will also spend time with and cherish my friends and family. I wish I could see my own mother one last time but we already said our goodbyes when I was last home, just in case. With the life we live we know better than to take things for granted.

I look at myself, the baby version from this timeline (You have no idea how weird that is) and wonder what kind of future will he, will I have here.

**As always all reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I just updated early today but I finished this and couldn't wait to share.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

Three things are running thru my mind right now as I land at the Capsule Corp. complex.

First is that death is weird and travelling to other world is a pretty… _odd_ experience and coming back to life is too. I still don't feel quite being in my own skin again. My torso especially, right where the whole was, is numb. Absolutely numb, though I am getting some feeling back but it's not pleasant. It is gonna hurt like hfil once all the feeling comes back.

Second is my father. Am I sure heard Yamcha right? Is Yamcha sure of what he saw? My father, Vegeta, went all out, went in headfirst filled with rage because of me? My father must actually care for me, not just as someone to boast about but as his son. He got in the best single attack of the day Yamcha said. And he assisted Gohan in defeating Cell. That must be what my mother saw in him, a passion, a heart no one else ever saw. Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans risked his life for me; I am once again filled with joy and pride. Mom told me not to expect much, I agreed with her when I first met him, I began to almost hate him for his cold heart, and now I have proof that we were wrong. We were all wrong about him, he truly came through in the end.

Third is that it's over, it's finally over. My android threat has been taken care of here and now I have the power to destroy those in my own timeline. We will finally have peace. We can rebuild our cities and farms and restart civilization; go back to the way things once were, like they are here. We will have to find and gather the refuges that went into hiding long ago. And everyone will need jobs once the rebuilding is done. Man I just realized how bad our economy really is, you don't tend to think of such things when you're busy staying alive. And what about our education system and government? Both practically shut down with the androids. Our military is broken up and pretty useless too. Maybe I can train the military in using ki, there is no better time to reform.

And now I think of Goku, I have been pretty much ignoring him and his decision to stay dead. His family will be devastated. And knowing Gohan he will blame himself, hopefully someone will convince him it isn't his fault. I would have done the same in his position, making Cell suffer for his crimes. It isn't Gohan's fault the plan backfired and his dad didn't want to reverse the consequences. I don't understand Goku's reasoning; if he is the reason for the problems shouldn't he be here to fix them, they won't disappear along with him. And it's not like some new menace will show up as soon as he comes back to earth.

No, I will not focus on the bad things only the good. Just like I won't focus on the fact Android 18 is still alive. Krillin insists on her being good in this dimension and that he will keep an eye on her. But I have a feeling that even if she went on a rampage right now Krillin will defend her. I still can't believe he _likes _her but that's not my problem, plenty of people here will kill her off if necessary.

I should probably go in now before mom worries. I will stay here and spend as much time as I can with my family and friends before going back home. Hey who knows maybe I can get Father to tell me a story about the saiyans.

**Any thoughts? Any suggestions? All are welcome even anonymous which I just realized was disabled today.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Epilogue**

Cell is dead, now it is truly over. And now I can finally enjoy my victories over the terrors of my time.

I just can't believe it, they are really gone. My whole life I have been fighting them trying in vain to save the few survivors. And when I was too young for that I trained and hid. But now what? What shall we do with this new freedom? Will we revert to as we were in the past, living a life of escapism and entertainment? Forgetting everything to live a carefree lifestyle? Or will we remain cautious and suspicious?

I look behind me towards my home city. The remaining human population has already begun rebuilding. There was an unspoken agreement to leave some ruins out far away from the cities as they are as monuments and reminders of why we should always be ready to fight. But in the cities and hubs of population everything shall be rebuilt. We will mourn and remember but not anymore than we deem necessary. And seeing it every day would be too much, too oppressive in this new era of freedom. Yes that is how we will spend our lives, a balance of remembrance and moving forward.

As for me the redeveloping population will need protection from both the outside and in. That's what I will do, I am not only the last Saiyan but also the last Z fighter, I will protect the Earth the rest of my life. And I will train others as Gohan trained me. I will die someday and there must be somebody left to take the reins. I will invent a tracker to detect ki and find the strongest humans, the ones with the most potential. I am sure after all this the majority will be more than willing.

I will ask Mom to help me with the tracker… Mom, she wouldn't want me to waste away my life training and fighting. She would want me to have fun and raise a family, be the Father I only briefly had.

Training, fighting, and protecting will be my main goals in life but I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in settling down and having a family eventually if the opportunity arises. So many things to do with this new found freedom; I guess I should start working on my future.

**The end, just because this is over doesn't mean that I don't still enjoy reviews. And check out my other stories and community pretty please :) **


End file.
